You Shouldn't Poke a Lion
by IonicSurge
Summary: Tori teases Jade, and Jade teaches her to never do it again. Oneshot. Contains: Spanking and Femslash.


**This story has Spanking, Femslash, and Sexual Situations. If you don't like these things then you shouldn't read it. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I watched my girlfriend in my bed sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. She had shown up out of the blue, and stayed the night with me. Not that I minded. It wasn't unusual for her to spend the night when she wanted to escape her parents fighting.

I glanced at my phone noting it was 8:15. I had woken up half an hour earlier and took a shower and gotten ready, leaving Jade to sleep because she is a not a morning person. But now it was time for her to get up.

I gently shook her shoulder calling her name softly, but she stayed sound asleep. I then tried poking her in the side a few times, which earned me a grunt of annoyance from her.

"Jade, it's time for you to get up, or we are going to be late." I said sweetly.

"Guess we are going to be late then, because I'm fuckin' sleeping." She said grumpily.

"Jade, watch your language."

She ignored me before rolling over on her side, her back facing me.

I frowned, trying to think of a way to get her up. Then and idea came to me and I gleefully vaulted on to the bed, and pushed Jade on to her back. I straddled her hips, and she glared at me through half open eye lids.

"Get off Vega. I'm not getting up."

I leaned down so my face was only inches from hers. I could feel her warm breath puffing against my cheek.

"Pleeeeease." I said, before planting a soft kiss to her lips. When I pulled back a bit I could see her eyes were fully open.

"Maybe a little more of that, and I'll be more than happy to get up for you." She winked at me with a lazy grin spreading across her face. I blushed at the implications of her statement, but leaned back down nipping her earlobe. I felt her shiver underneath me.

I kissed along her jawline, before finding her lips with my own. I kissed her roughly, then pressed my hips into hers making her moan into my mouth. My jeans prevented me from getting too excited; while I'm sure Jade's thin cotton shorts did nothing of the sort. I felt her arms wrap around my lower back trying to get more pressure. We continued to kiss, until I felt her hands slide down to my butt, forcing me to grind into her. I pulled back much to her dismay, and got off the bed.

"What the hell Vega you can't just leave me high and dry." She said, lust and anger mixing.

"I just did." I smirked. "Now get ready, if we are late…. Well you are going to be disappointed afterschool." I turned making sure to sway my hips a bit. I heard a groan behind me as I headed downstairs.

I sat on the couch watching TV with a bowl of cereal. My parents left for work already, and Trina had a doctor's appointment that morning leaving only Jade and I in the house.

A bit later as we were about to walk out the front door. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my midsection, and a soft kiss being placed on my neck.

"You shouldn't threaten me with blue balls Vega."

"Last time I checked you don't have any balls West, so how can they be blue?" I challenged.

She chuckled before saying "Babe, you are going to pay for this morning in spades." I gulped fearing what Jade had planned.

Before I could think about it too long, I felt my belt and jeans being undone.

"Jaaaadeee." I whined. "Quit it. We are going to be late." I tried to squirm out of her grasp, but her left arm kept a firm grip on me. She dragged her fingers across the front of my panties. I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed a moan.

"Mmmm, somebody is wet. Looks like your little stun affected us both." She said lustily. I felt my cheeks begin to burn with a blush.

Before I could say anything else, she shoved her hand unceremoniously into the front of my underwear. Her lips began moving up and down my neck, placing kisses and nips.

I moaned loudly as her fingers moved quickly across my center, and my hands that were trying to push her off went limp.

"J-aadd-e." I stuttered out. I wanted to tell her to stop, but my mind clouded with pleasure.

"God I fucking love it when you moan my name." She laughed into my neck.

She then shoved two fingers into me, causing me to moan out her name again loudly. Her pace was unforgiving; her fingers working furiously. The heel of her hand brushed across my clit every time she pushed her fingers in to me. This combination was causing the pleasure to build quickly.

I leaned back heavily into her as her ministrations sped up. I was getting closer and closer, my limbs became mush and I cried out unintelligible things.

I was right on the edge…then she stopped.

She _freaking _stopped.

She ripped her hand out of my panties and let me go. I stood wobbly and turned to glare at her.

She was sucking on the fingers that had just been inside of me.

That stupid smirk of hers appeared as she took her fingers out of her mouth. "Better than coffee." She said.

"Jade! You can't just…! Ugh." I said angrily. How could she do that to me?

"I just did babe." She grinned at me throwing what I said to her back into my face. "Come on we have to get to school." I _really_ hated my girlfriend sometimes. She walked out the door leaving me standing there with my pants around my knees.

+J+O+R+I+

I hadn't gotten a chance to change because Jade came back inside and rushed me out of the house. So I was sitting in freaking drenched panties, trying and failing to pay attention to Sikowitz, as Jade's fingers drummed on my left thigh.

I smacked her hand away, glaring at her, but she just smiled back at me and resumed. We repeated this several times, before I sighed and gave up.

I tried to pay attention all class to no avail. The combination of leaving me on the edge and her fingers on my thigh drove me insane. I had managed to calm down on the ride to school, but now I was riled up again.

I jumped out of my seat as soon as the bell rang, and drug Jade into the Janitor's closet.

"Hey babe." She said flashing a sweet smile at me.

I crossed my arm across my chest, standing in front of the door so she couldn't leave. "Don't hey babe me!" I growled.

"Is everything okay dear?" She asked faux innocence lacing her words.

"No!" I practically screamed. I pushed her into the wall behind her, before glaring at her. "You are going to finish what you started!"

"My, my demanding aren't we. Who would think Sweet Sally Peaches would want to cut class to have sex at school." She teased.

"Shut it West!" I demanded.

She put up her hands innocently before agreeing much to my glee.

She grabbed my shoulders, and turned us so I was against the wall now.

She kissed me roughly, aggressively shoving her tongue in to my mouth. One of her hands was tangled in my hair, while the other one groped me through my shirt. My hands were locked behind her neck keeping her close to me.

She pulled back looking at me, her eye clouded with lust. Her hand descended and pressed into the front of my jeans.

"Oh god, Jade!" I whisper screamed. I was only vaguely aware of my pants being undone, for the second time that morning. Her hand dived into the front of my panties causing my hip to jerk forward into her. I squeezed my eyes shut, gasping for air.

She pinched my clit, sending shockwaves through my whole body. I let out a loud shriek of pleasure.

She paused, "Babe be quite, or I'm gunna stop." She whispered against my earlobe.

"Oh, Jade please don't stop." I begged desperately. My whole body was on fire, I wanted her to keep touching me.

I bit her shoulder to stop from crying out, causing her to grunt.

I was well on the way to coming, when I heard the bell ring. I didn't care that I was going to be late; I expected that when I brought her in here. What I didn't expect was for her to stop. Again.

She pulled her hand out of my panties, wiping them on the front of her jeans. She shot me a grin before leaving me standing there with my pants undone, and horny as all heck.

+J+O+R+I+

I was absolutely livid as I leaned on the driver's side door of Jade's car afterschool. After leaving me high and dry for the second time, she teased me relentlessly throughout the entire day. Random gropes, sitting far too close to me, kisses that were inappropriate for school. Frankly I was surprised that I didn't soak through my jeans. I had tried to drag her away at lunch, but stopped when she gave me a threatening look. I didn't want her to stop in the middle again.

I spotted her headed towards her car and glared at her as she approached.

She just smirked at me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. When I tried to deepen it, she pulled away.

"Desperate to get a little release now aren't we?" She chuckled.

"What the _fuck _do you think?" I seethed. I pushed off the car and began heading around. Just as I was passing Jade, I felt a sharp sting on my butt causing me to jump. I turned and scowled at her.

"Watch your fuckin' language." She said playfully. It only served to upset me further. I stomped over to the passenger side, and dropped in.

I sat in complete silence with my arms crossed across my chest as she sped out of the parking lot. I could see that stupid smirk on her lips out of the corner of my eye. I ignored all of her crude comments and touches, continuing to sulk as we approached her (empty) house. When we pulled into her driveway I tore out of the car to the front porch.

Jade on the other hand took her sweet time coming up and unlocking the door.

"God can you hurry up?" I complained as we walked into her house.

She turned to me; her eyes filled with mirth. "Awwwww is wittle Vega horny?" She teased me in a baby-talk voice while pinching my cheek.

I swear this girl is going to be the death of me. I scowled and smacked away her hand.

"Fine then let's go." She said as she motioned towards the stairs. "You're so grumpy today."

"I wonder why." I spat back dryly. She responded with a soft laugh, and followed me as I approached the stairs and went up to her room.

I sat on her bed wordlessly, giving her a pointed look as she stood in front of me.

"Can I help you with something Vega?"

And I was beyond wazzed off at that point. I pulled her down on top of me as I laid back, pressing my lips to her aggressively. She kissed back readily; her hands were roaming my body.

We broke the kiss, our breathing ragged. I started up into her eyes silently begging her to stop teasing me and get on with it, while my hands pressed into her back pushing her into me.

She pressed a kiss to my neck, before whispering in my ear. "God I _love _it when you're all needy and desperate for me to fuck you."

I didn't get a chance to respond before her hand swiftly cupped the front of my jeans. I moaned loudly, internally cheering because she was touching me. It wasn't quite what I wanted, but it was getting there.

With her lips placing kisses onto my neck and her hand making pointed motions against my crotch my brain was quickly becoming cloudy. The only thought that filtered through my mind was that she needed to touch me, and I mean really _touch_ me.

And she did just that. She undid my jean and shoved them off my legs with my panties, before pressing her fingers into me. I arched up into her as I begged desperately for her to keep touching me.

I felt myself going higher and higher as her fingers sped in and out of me, and her free hand groped my right boob through my shirt. I felt her movements slow and looked up to see her grinning at me.

"God fucking dammit Jade, why the hell did you stop?" I hollered at her.

"Watch your attitude." She said casually, causing anger bubble up in me.

"I'm done with your games Jade. You are going to finish fucking me, and you are going to do it now. Or I swear I'm never going to touch you again." I growled at her.

I grabbed her wrist roughly and pushed it deeper inside of me forcing a moan from my lips. She pressed a kiss to my jawline right below my ear. At that point I thought that she would give me what I needed, but oh how wrong I was.

"I don't think you've learned your lesson Vega." She said as she ripped her hand out of me and stood.

I sat up to scream at her, but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the bed. She spun us around and sat on the bed before pulling me over her lap. I felt a sharp sting as her hand landed on my backside with an audible smack. SMACK!

"Jade what are you doing?" I yelped as my other cheek received a smack. WHAP!

"Teaching you a lesson." She responded simply. Another swat. WHACK!

"Ouch! Jade, this isn't funny." I whined and tried to squirm out of her iron grasp to no avail.

"It's not meant to be Vega. You are going to learn not to threaten to blue ball me." She said as she settled into a rhythm of spanking me; smacking each cheek in quick succession.

Smack! Swat! Whack! Smack!

I could feel a slow burn growing in my rear. "Seriously Jade! Stop! Ahhhhhh!"

Her response was to spank me harder.

SPANK! SWAT! CRACK! SMACK!

I felt tears burning in my eyes and the pain growing in my bottom. I began to squirm and kick more, desperately trying to get away from the assault on my poor bum. It did little to avoid the swats. I began to feel myself get hornier and hornier with each smack; the wiggling only causing me to unintentionally hump her leg.

SWAT! SPANK! POP! SMACK!

"Owwwie! Jade please stop!" I whimpered. I was sure my butt was red by now and tears began streaking down my face. I reached back with my hands to block her spanking, but she quickly pinned both of them to the small of my back. I hated how much I was enjoying it despite the pain.

"I'll stop when you've learned your lesson."

POP! SWAT! CRACK! WHAP!

"Okay! Okay! Owwwwww it hurts! I've learned my lesson Jade!" I whined out the tears flowing freely now. I continued to kick and squirm as she spanked me.

SMACK! WHACK! POP! SPANK!

"I don't think you have." She responded.

"Ohhhh! I haveeee learned it! I promiiiiiseeee I won't threaten to blue ball yooooou again!" I sobbed.

"Damn straight you won't!" She exclaimed, punctuating it with several of the hardest smacks she had yet delivered. My bum felt like I was sitting on a fire.

WHAP! SPANK! WHACK! SMACK!

"Ohhhhhh! Owwwwie! Jaaaadeee! Please!" I squealed, continuing to dance wildly on her lap. My core was burning with desire, I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with each spank.

"Never again?" She questioned. These smacks were even harder. I didn't know how much more I could take.

WHACK! POP! SMACK! SPANK!

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwie! Noooo neeeveeer agaaaain! I proooomiiiiisssseee! Ouuuuuchiiiieeee!" I wailed. She delivered four more spanks.

SPANK! SMACK! POP! WHAP!

She then released her grip on me, letting me stand. I jumped up and began rubbing my stinging rear vigorously, jumping from foot to foot.

"Go stand in the corner!" She ordered pointing to the corner by the door.

I flew to the corner not wanting to risk getting spanked more. I continued to gingerly rub my bum and sniffle quietly. I was also extraordinarily horny; more so that I had been all day. I swear I could feel my wetness running down my thighs.

I heard her come up behind me and wrap her hand around my center like she did this morning. My arms dropped to my sides. Her breath was hot on my ear.

"Did you learn your lesson?" She asked.

"Yes, Jade." I sniveled.

She placed a kiss to my shoulder before pressing her front into my back. I could feel her hard nipples on my back through the material of both our shirts. She reached around to my front and began to rub the outside of my pussy. I whimpered and pressed forward into her hand.

"Someone enjoyed their spanking." She murmured.

I was mortified, a blush springing to my cheeks. "N-no I didn't." I sputtered.

Her rubbing intensified and I felt her press her jean clad right thigh against the back of mine. I felt a huge wet patch against me causing me further embarrassment. "Don't fuckin' lie to me Vega. You did that. You soaked my thigh with your wetness."

My only response was to moan, as she shoved two fingers into me and her thumb pressed into my clit. Her other hand was aggressively rubbing my left butt cheek. All these sensations were driving me insane.

"Ohhhh Jade!" I groaned. I again was leaning against her heavily, like this morning, as my orgasm approached. I chanted her name like a sacred prayer as I got closer and closer, until I was pushed over into the most intense orgasm I have ever had.

I came loudly screaming her name. My vision became spotted as wave after wave of pleasure relentlessly crashed down on me. I gasped for air as I came down. My limbs were mush; had Jade not been holding me I would've fell for sure.

She pulled me to the bed, and allowed me to cuddle into her side without complaint. She stroked my hair softly.

After resting for a few moments I began to feel guilty that I hadn't returned the favor.

When I told her as much she just laughed, and continued to stroke my hair.

"I'm sure I'll get what I want from you later. For now go to sleep, you look ready to pass out."

"Wow you're going soft West." I said teased softly.

"If you ever say that again I promise you that you won't be able to sit for a week." She said.

"Okay! Okay! Geez I was only kidding."

She smirked smugly at me before pressing a kiss to my lips. "You shouldn't poke a lion Vega."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! ****This is my first story so I would love some reviews to tell me how to improve.**


End file.
